creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
C+C - Valeria - Die Junkiebraut
Inhaltsverzeichnis Dämmerung... Dunkelheit Tod... Der Geruch von Blut und verwestem Aas steigt mir in die Nase, als meine Füße über den staubigen Boden unter mir schreiten. Die Welt vor meinen Augen erinnert mich an einen sterbenden Junkie; an einen Junkie, wie ich einst einer war. Es gibt vier Schritte des von mir benannten 'Junkie-Stadiums'. Zuallererst machen dich die Drogen abhängig, sodass du nicht mehr von ihnen loskommst. Sie ergreifen Besitz von dir, breiten sich in deinem Körper aus. Ganz am Anfang spürst du nicht die drohende Gefahr; glaubst, dass alles so bleibt wie früher, und dass diese Drogengeschichte nichts weiter als eine kurzweilige Phase ist, die nur so lange anhält, bis es dir schlecht geht und du genug von ihnen hast, aber so funktioniert die Welt nicht. Wenn du merkst, dass du sie nicht mehr los wirst, bekommst du Angst, suchst dir Hilfe von anderen Personen, doch schon bald wirst du merken, dass diese Personen dir nur einen Schubser geben können - den folgenden Weg musst du dann alleine beschreiten. Dann beginnt der zweite Schritt. Wenn du dann auf jenem Pfad wandelst, glaubst du zunächst bald das Ende dieser Misere zu erreichen, bis du schließlich merkst, dass der Weg Kurven hat, und ehe du dich versiehst, stellst du fest, dass du die ganze Zeit im Kreis läufst. Das ist der Moment, wenn dir klar wird, dass du gefangen bist; gefangen in einem niemals enden wollenden Teufelskreis. Wie es dann weitergeht? Du bist nun beim dritten Schritt angelangt und vollends der Sucht verfallen, bist nicht mehr in der Lage, dich als starkes Individuum in der Gesellschaft durchsetzen zu können. Du wirst verbannt, gerätst ins Abseits und wirst zu einem Ausgestoßenen. Die Gesellschaft funktioniert wie ein großer Supermarkt; alles, was verdorben ist, wird auf der Stelle weggeworfen und ist dazu verdammt im Müll zwischen all dem anderen Abfall zu verrotten, bis nichts mehr von dir übrig ist und die Person, die du einst warst, gestorben ist. Das was dann von dir zurückbleibt, ist nichts weiter als stinkende und widerwärtige Fäulnis. Der nächste Schritt ist gleichzeitig der Letzte und zu meinem Glück habe ich ihn nie erreicht, sondern bin irgendwo im Verlauf des dritten Schrittes zum Stehen gekommen. Die Drogen fressen dich von innen heraus auf, verwandeln dich immer weiter in einen Schatten deiner selbst, verunstalten dich und machen etwas Abscheuliches aus dir. Und wenn du glaubst, dass diese Tortur nie wieder enden wird, stichst du dir die letzte, alles entscheidende Nadel durch deine mit blauen Flecken übersäte Haut in deine mit beinahe kaltem und schmutzigem Blut gefüllte Vene und lässt diesen todbringenden Speichel des Teufels durch deinen Körper fließen, der dir das Gefühl gibt, dass der Himmel auf Erden real ist. Doch es ist nur ein Traum und wenn du wieder erwachst, findest du dich in den tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle wieder, wo du all die Jahre über langsam dahin siechst und nur ab und zu vom Meister der Unterwelt einen kurzen Einblick in die schimmernde Herrlichkeit des Himmels erhälst. Jedoch büßt du jedesmal einen Teil deiner Seele dafür ein und wenn du schließlich die letzte Spritze in der Hand hälst und du kurz darauf dieses Euphorie auslösende Gefühl durch deine Arterien strömen spürst, dann holt er sie sich ganz. Theoretisch gäbe es noch einen fünften Schritt, der aber unerwähnt bleiben kann, da du sowieso nicht mehr spürst, wie dein toter Körper langsam weiter verfault, bis nichts zurück bleibt, außer blanker, weißer Knochen; ein mit letzten verrotteten Fleischfetzen überzogenes Skelett, das nur noch erahnen lässt, in welcher Hölle seine fleischliche Hülle einst so unerträgliches Leid ertragen musste. 10 Jahre sind vergangen, seit unsere Welt den ersten Kontakt mit der Droge hatte. Es begann harmlos und ließ sich schließlich nicht mehr aufhalten. Unsere Welt war schon vorher kaputt, aber wie bei einem an Depressionen leidenden Workaholic, den man schon vom Weitem als völlig fertig betiteln würde, waren es letztendlich die Drogen, die diesen Workaholic namens Erde ''entgültig zerstörten. Was übrig blieb, ist das Ende des vierten Schrittes. Die Welt stirbt; dahingerafft wie ein Junkie, der des Lebens überdrüssig ist. Die Droge? Das Schlimmste was die Welt je hervorgebracht hat... Untote. Früher hielt ich Dinge wie Monster für reine Fiktion. Schon als kleines Mädchen habe ich mich nicht im Dunkeln vor der bösartigen Kreatur im Schrank gefürchtet, wegen der sich meine damaligen Freundinnen beinahe ihre pinken Röcke bepissten. Aber die Welt wie ich sie kannte gibt es gibt mehr; sie ist auf einer durch und durch grauenvollen Droge und wenn du auf einem ziemlich miesen Trip bist - wird sich selbst das grässlichste Monster, von dem du dachtest, dass es nur in deinen schlimmsten Alpträumen existiere, seinen Weg in die Wirklichkeit bahnen. Nun sind sie überall. Geifernd und blutdurstig warten sie hinter jeder noch so kleinen Ecke, bereit jeden Moment loszuschnellen, um dich mit ihren gierigen Zähnen in Stücke zu reißen. Doch diese Droge unterscheidet sich von allen anderen. Sie tötet nicht nur die lebenden Zellen des Organismus Erde ab, zu denen sowohl die Menschen als auch die Tiere und Pflanzen zählen. Diese Ungeheuer sind dazu in der Lage, bestimmte Menschen mit ihrer furchtbaren Krankheit anzustecken und sie in das zu verwandeln, vor dem sie kurz zuvor noch, um ihr Leben bangend, weggerannt sind. Diese Welt ist wie das alte Kinderzimmer in dem wir des Nachts herumliefen, um die Schränke und Betten nach dem gruseligen Monster abzusuchen, doch bald wird uns klar, dass es nicht dort ist wo wir es die ganze Zeit erwartet haben. Es versteckt sich nicht in der Dunkelheit oder unter unserem Bett, wo es die beste Gelegenheit abwartet, um uns unerwartet am Bein oder am Arm zu packen und uns in die Finsternis zu zerren. Wir werden es nie von alleine finden, doch wenn es dann plötzlich vor uns steht und uns sein scheußliches Anglitz offenbart, merken wir, dass wir uns vor dem Spiegel unseres Zimmers positioniert haben. Denn das Monster, vor dem wir uns so sehr fürchten - sind wir. - Ich lief nun schon seit Tagen umher, hatte nichts weiter bei mir als die Kleidung an meinem Körper, einen Dolch in meiner rechten Hosentasche und den schweren Rucksack, in dem ich all den anderen Scheiß aufbewahrte. Zwar bescherte er mir äußerst unangenehme Rückenschmerzen, aber aufgrund des wichtigen Inhalts musste ich ihn wohl oder übel mitschleppen. Um mich herum breitete sich das große Nichts aus. Aufgewirbelter Staub wurde vom lauen Wind durch die Luft getragen und verdreckte meine Haut noch weiter, die ohnehin schon mit deutlich erkennbaren Schmutzflecken übersät war. Was hätte ich doch alles für eine heiße Dusche gegeben...? Um mich herum lag der Gestank von verfaultem Fleisch in der Luft. Früher hätte ich mich von dem Geruch sofort übergeben, doch es stimmt wohl, dass man sich selbst an den widerwärtigsten Gestank gewöhnt, wenn er einem nur oft genug in die Nase steigt. Wer von den Leichen infiziert ist und wer nicht, vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Ich habe schon oft vorgehabt diese Dinger mal näher zu untersuchen. Immerhin scheint die Krankheit nicht nur ihr Gemüt, sondern auch ihre Anatomie deutlich zu verändern. Ich meine sogar behaupten zu können, dass der Virus oder Pilz oder was immer der Auslöser für diese Symptome ist, sich in mehrere Stämme aufgeteilt hat, denn auch wenn ich in all den Jahren zu meinem Glück nicht allzu vielen Zombies gegenübertreten musste, so habe ich dennoch bemerkt, dass sie mit der Zeit eine erstaunlich große Artenvielfalt entwickelt haben. Mancher von ihnen, der zu Lebzeiten wohl Sportler gewesen sein musste, bewegte sich mit einem Tempo, das selbst in einer Schnecke Erfolgsgefühle ausgelöst hätte, während eine alte Frau, die auch ohne den wohl vorgefallenen Zombieangriff sehr bald ins Gras gebissen hätte, ihre Opfer mit der Geschwindigkeit eines dunkelhäutigen Langstreckenläufers verfolgte. Mit der vernünftigen Ausrüstung wäre ich mit meinen Medizinkenntnissen sogar in der Lage eine solche Studie durchzuführen, aber in dieser Ödnis konnte ich froh sein, wenn ich einen herannahenden Untoten überhaupt bemerken würde. Plötzlich erblickte ich etwas in der Ferne. Aus dem staubigen Nebel schälten sich die Konturen eines gut acht Meter hohen Stacheldrahtes. Um ihn herum ließen sich noch schwach einige Blutreste in der trockenen Erde ausmachen, während an den langen, dornenartigen und ziemlich verrosteten Metallspitzen des Zaunes, kleine und große Fleischreste hingen und wie kleine rote, vertrocknete Fahnen im Wind flatterten. Als ich einen Blick auf die andere Seite warf, erspähte ich keine 20 Meter entfernt eine massige und stark gepanzerte Militärbasis. Es war schon sehr dämmerig, weshalb ich gerade noch das Licht erkennen konnte, das offenbar von einer Kerze zeugte und durch das verschmierte Glas der Fensterscheibe fiel. Mein Atem stockte, als ich plötzlich den vermummten Mann auf dem Dach erblickte. Er war wohl gerade eben erst dort aufgetaucht und ließ seinen Blick über die Landschaft streifen. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte mich der nebelartige Staub gestört, doch nun bot er mir perfekte Deckung vor den Augen des Soldaten, der zu meinem Entsetzen auch noch ein riesiges Gewehr in den Händen hielt. Sicher würden sich jetzt einige fragen, warum ich mich nicht zu Erkennen gegeben und um Hilfe gebeten habe. Dieser Fehler ist mir nur einmal zu Beginn meines Überlebenskampfes unterlaufen und es wäre beinahe mein Letzter geworden, denn nachdem ich wochenlang alleine durch die Gegend geirrt bin, klopfte ich meiner Verzweiflung an das erstbeste Haus, das ich fand - und lief promp einer Familie Kannibalen in die Arme, die sich in ihrer Not vom Fleische anderer Überlebender ernährten. Es waren eine etwa 50-jährige Frau mit ihrem geschätzt zehn Jahre älteren Mann und ihrer ungefähr 5-jährigen Tochter. Natürlich versuchte ich zu fliehen, doch der Vater holte ein Gewehr hervor und schoss auf mich. Ich weiß nicht wieviele Kugeln er auf mich abgefeuert hatte, aber ich glaube bis heute, dass es ein Wunder war, dass mich keine einzige von ihnen getroffen hatte. In meiner Angst versteckte ich mich unter einem Bett, wo ich schließlich einen langen, spitzen Dolch entdeckte, der aus einer Schublade des Nachttisches neben mir herauslugte. Als ich ihn in meiner Hand hielt, diese gefährliche und tödliche Waffe, fühlte ich mich so, als wäre ICH das Monster unter dem Bett, das nur darauf wartet, seine kalte Klinge in das warme Fleisch seines Opfers zu stoßen. Als ich mich schließlich unter dem Bett hervor wagte, verfehlte mich der Schuss des Gewehrs nur knapp. Bei der Kugel, die der Vater abgefeuert hatte, handelte es sich jedoch um einen Querschläger und plötzlich fiel das kleine Mädchen neben der Mutter zu Boden. Diese begann zu weinen und versuchte sie festzuhalten, doch das zarte, unschuldige Ding starb innerhalb weniger Sekunden in ihren Armen. In der Brust der Kleinen, klaffte nun ein riesiges Loch und der blaue Stoff ihres Kleides färbte sich blutrot. Zunächst war ich geschockt und dieser Schock wich mir tagelang nicht mehr aus meinen Gliedern, aber bereits nach wenigen Sekunden reagierte ich schnell und präzise, rammte dem bewaffneten Mann vor mir die spitze Klinge des Dolches in seinen Hals und stolperte dann, völlig wahnsinnig vor Angst, hinüber zu der weinenden Mutter, die vor Überraschung nach hinten stürzte, was es mir ermöglichte auf sie zu springen, sie am Boden festzuklammern und ihr den Dolch mehrere Mal in die Brust zu stoßen. Das warme Blut, das mir ins Gesicht spritzte, war eine Bestätigung dessen, was ich getan hatte. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal getötet; einen Menschen, meine ich. Doch es erfüllte mich nicht mit Selbsthass oder einem niemals enden wollenden Gefühl der Leere, wie ich es zunächst vermutet hatte. Stattdessen entbrannte in meinem vor Adrenalien lodernden Leib das Gefühl absoluter Genugtuung. Es klingt krank, zu sagen, dass ich das Töten genoss, aber diese Welt verändert einen und wenn du nicht bereit bist, irgendwann eine Waffe gegen einen anderen Menschen zu richten, dann bist du schon so gut wie tot, denn in Zeiten wie diesen sind die Lebenden nicht weniger gefährlich als die Untoten, die leider nur allzu oft als der einzige Feind gesehen werden. Das ist das grausamste an der Anarchie und es ist das, was es so schwer macht, in dieser Welt zu bestehen... JEDER ist dein Feind. Mein Blick fiel auf die untere Seite des Zaunes und binnen von Sekunden, kniete ich mich hin und begann damit den Draht des Zaunes aufzubiegen, um mir einen Durchgang zu schaffen. Meiner schlanken Figur sei Dank brauchte ich nicht lange, bis ich den Zaun weit genug geöffnet hatte, um hindurch zu passen. In mir stiegen die ersten Anzeichen von Entzugserscheinungen hoch. Seit über 15 Stunden habe ich mir nichts mehr gespritzt. Ich wurde nervös und bekam Schweißausbrüche und die kamen sicherlich nicht von den Temperaturen, auch wenn es mitten im Sommer war. Hastig taumelte ich hinüber zu jenem Gebäude, das in mir einen leichten Hoffnungsschimmer weckte; den Blick immer wieder auf den furchteinflößenden Soldaten gerichtet. Ich wusste, wenn er mich sehen würde, könnte er mich sofort verpfeifen oder mir im schlimmsten Fall eine Kugel zwischen die Augen verpassen. Beides wollte ich möglichst vermeiden. Meine Taktik bewährte sich. Ohne bemerkt worden zu sein, erreichte ich die kalte Steinmauer des Gebäudes und drückte mich gegen diese. Mein Brustkorb hob sich schnell in regelmäßigen Abständen auf und ab. Mein Blick schweifte durch die Gegend. Nichts war zu sehen. Wer weiß wieviele von diesen Typen auf dieser Station waren. Ich hoffte nicht so viele. In meiner Laufbahn habe ich schon viele Menschen umbringen müssen und meistens waren auch ziemlich harte Brocken dabei, aber deren Gruppen waren meist total labil und ließen sich mit ein paar einfachen Intrigen schnell spalten, was mir die Gelegenheit gab, einen nach dem anderen auszuschalten und am Ende alle ihre Besitztümer mein Eigentum zu nennen. Aber Soldaten waren bekannt dafür immer stark zusammenzuhalten; hier hatte ich nur eine Chance, wenn ich mich leise und unbemerkt durch diese Festung bewegen würde, ohne jemanden auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Leise setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, nährte mich der Gebäudeecke, bereit dazu, mich lautlos durch die sich dort befindende Tür zu begeben. Langsam tasteten meine Finger über das kalte Gestein der Wand und schließlich wagte ich einen ersten Blick um die Ecke. Ein Aufschrei blieb mir im Halse stecken, als ich plötzlich die schwarze Gasmaske eines großgebauten Mannes vor mir erblickte. ''Niemand schleicht sich an uns ran, Kleine! Sie hatten mich bemerkt. Der Wachposten muss mich also doch gesehen habe, doch anstatt auf mich zu schießen und zu riskieren, dass er mich bei den schlechten Sichtverhältnissen verfehlt, hatte er seine Kameraden alarmiert, die sich nun aus der Nähe um ihren 'Gast' kümmern sollten. Ich wandte mich um und wollte fliehen, doch kaum den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später traf mich ein harter, dumpfer Schlag am Kopf und ich spürte, wie die Umgebung zunächst zu verschwimmen schien und schließlich in Dunkelheit getaucht wurde, als meine Sinne schwanden und ich das Bewusstsein verlor. - Einige Wassertropfen, die sich ihren Weg aus der rissigen Decke bahnten, fielen hinunter auf meine glühend heiße Stirn und weckten mich. Als ich meine Augen aufschlug, spürte ich, dass mein Körper rebellierte. Augenblicklich fiel ich vornüber und erbrach mich auf den mit Müll und Schmutz bedeckten Boden. Als ich aufsah, erblickte ich die dicken, stählernen Gitterstäbe vor mir - ich war eingesperrt. Die Hitze, die in meinem Körper zu brodeln begann und mein verschwitztes Fleisch jeden Moment zu entflammen vermochte, steigerte sich immer weiter. Es war der Entzug; im Verlaufe der Ohnmacht waren die Symptome schlimmer geworden. Plötzlich hörte ich, wie sich in der Nähe eine schwere Tür öffnete und kurz darauf hallten schwere Schritte durch den weiß gekachelten Raum. Sie sind also wach. '' Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch es kam nichts aus meinem Mund heraus außer ein klägliches: ''I-I-Ich b-b-b-b-brauche... Mein Blick richtete sich nach oben. Auf mich sah ein großer, kräftig gebauter Mann herunter. Er trug eine Uniform der US-Army und hatte einen Schlüsselbund und eine Pistole an seinem engen Gürtel befestigt. Ich weiß schon was du brauchst. Mein Onkel ist an der Scheiße, die du dir da in deine hübschen, blauen Adern spritzt, elendlich verreckt. Nicht, dass ich ihn gemocht habe und vermisse, nein. Aber du bist ein recht hübsches Ding und die Tatsache, dass du die letzten 10 Jahre überlebt hast, spricht widerum für deine Fähigkeiten. Wir werden dich zunächst auf einen kalten Entzug setzen und dann überlegen wir, was wir mit dir machen werden. Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, drehte der Mann sich um, verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles und meine Haut begann ganz fürchterlich zu jucken, woraufhin ich sie stark zu kratzen begann. Einige Minuten lang, verspürte ich dadurch Genugtuung, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit, hatte ich meine Arme blutig gekratzt. Sofort hörte ich auf; in diesem Drecksloch würde ich mir bestimmt lauter Infektionen holen. Das Jucken ließ jedoch nicht nach. Ich fühlte mich, als würde mein Verstand mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde zu verschwinden beginnen, würde sich auflösen oder in ein großes, schwarzes Loch gesogen werden, das sich in meinem Hirn aufgetan hatte. In dem Moment erspähte ich etwas zwischen dem alten Zeitungspapier in der Ecke des Raumes. Es blitzte im Licht der Glühbirne, bei der es sich um die einzige Lichtquelle in diesem gottverdammten Raum handelte. Es war ein Nagel. Ein langer, silberner Nagel. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Gegenstand wie dieser mir aus einem Gefängnis heraus half. Vorsichtig steckte ich die metallische Spitze in das Schlüsselloch und begann damit ihn hin und her zu drehen. Es brauchte seine Zeit, schließlich war ich auf Entzug und nicht gerade ein Profi, was Ausbrüche betraf. Nach ungefähr 15 Minuten jedoch hörte ich ein Klicken. Dieses Geräusch erfüllte mich sogleich mit Erleichterung und zu meinem Glück öffnete sich die schwere Gefängnistür, ohne großartig laute Töne von sich zu geben. Ich musste hier raus, scheiß auf Drogen und scheiß auf den Rest. Selbst meinen Rucksack musste ich wohl leider hier lassen. Ihn zu suchen wäre eindeutig zu riskant. Ich konnte froh sein, wenn ich hier lebend heraus kam. Immerhin haben sie die Zellen für Gefangene bestimmt nicht nahe am Ausgang gebaut. Vorsichtig warf ich einen Blick durch das Schlüsselloch der schweren Metalltür, die vermutlich in den Flur führte. Es war niemand zu sehen. Jetzt oder nie; langsam drückte ich die Klinke nach unten und schob sie schwere Tür so behutsam wie möglich auf, um keine auffälligen Geräusche zu verursachen. Es war wirklich niemand da. Gut; der erste Schritt war getan. Nun hieß es: Finde den Ausgang! Leise, aber trotzdem flink, huschte ich durch die Flure der Station, immer mit dem Gedanken, dass hinter jeder Ecke einer dieser Typen stehen konnte. Sie waren sich wohl ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass ich aufgrund des Entzugs nicht in der Lage war, einen Fluchtplan auszutüfteln, denn sie hatten keinen einzigen Aufseher positioniert, falls ich es doch schaffen sollte, zu entkommen. Ihre Nachlässigkeit kam mir nun zugute. Hinter der nächsten Ecke, tauchte vor mir plötzlich eine weitere Metalltür auf. Diese war jedoch größer als die andere und hatte ein großes, gläsernes Sichtfenster. Immer auf der Hut, riskierte ich einen Blick hindurch. Der Rau war leer, aber das war nur eine gute Nachricht. Ein Labor! In dieser Militärbasis gab es tatsächlich ein Labor! Ohne groß nachzudenken, stürmte ich hinein in das Zimmer, das für mich nicht nur ein Raum, sondern ein wahres Paradies war. Tragen, Werkzeuge und sogar einen Fernseher konnte ich ausfindig machen. Im hinteren Teil des Labors erkannte ich nun auch einen großen Schrank mit allerlei Chemiekalien. Ohne zu zögern stürzte ich auf diesen zu, als hätte ich soeben den heiligen Gral entdeckt. Es war alles da, was ich brauchte. Opium, Morphin, Schwefelsäure, Ammoniaklösung und all die anderen Dinge, die mir helfen konnten, diese schreckliche Phase zu überwinden. Jetzt könnte man mich sicherlich für dämlich halten, dass ich den kalten Entzug bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit abbrach, aber was sollte ich denn sonst tun? Würde ich hier bleiben, würden diese Typen mich vermutlich umbringen oder mich als Köder für Zombies benutzen. Wenn ich jetzt weglaufen würde, wäre ich durch den Entzug so sehr geschwächt, dass ich nicht mal einem der langsamen Untoten entkommen könnte und erst recht keinen bemerkte. So oder so, ich war so gut wie tot. Auch hier waren meine Überlebenschancen nicht sehr hoch. Immerhin würden sie mich bald suchen und bis ich von meinem Trip runter war, hätten sie mich sicher schon längst geschnappt und vermutlich aus Wut darüber, dass ich IHNEN, den stolzen und patriotischen Soldaten der US-Army, entkommen bin, augenblicklich erschossen. Es gab keine andere Alterntive; ich war am Arsch, beinahe schlimmer als je zuvor, aber das war jetzt nicht von Bedeutung. An der jetzigen Situation konnte ich schließlich eh nichts mehr ändern. Keine anderthalb Stunden später lag ich auf einer der Tragen und ließ den Speichel des Teufels durch meine Venen fließen - und ich genoss es jede einzelne Sekunde lang. Es ist wie die Genugtuung, die du verspürst, wenn du den ganzen Tag lang in der Sonne gearbeitet hast und schließlich völlig erschöpft ein eiskaltes Glas Limonade trinkst, nur, dass die Genugtuung, die ich in diesem Moment verspürte noch hunderte Mal intensiver war. Bald begann der Rausch und er ist nicht so, wie viele ihn sich vorstellen. Man ist nicht weggetreten oder völlig neben der Spur und liegt auch nicht als sabbernder Haufen Elend, mit glasigen Augen in irgendeiner Ecke; bei der Menge, die ich mir spritze ist alles was man fühlt eine überaus starke und wundervolle Euphorie. Alles um dich herum wird einfach wunderschön und du würdest sogar Sympathie für deinen ärgsten Feind empfinden. Diese Wirkung hatte ich nun auch bitter nötig, denn plötzlich sprang die große Tür auf und acht bewaffnete Soldaten stürmten den Raum! Ein grelles Licht erhellte das Zimmer. Offenbar hatten sie doch so etwas wie einen Stromgenerator. Ich hielt mir die Hand vor mein Gesicht und kniff die Augen zusammen. Da! Da drüben ist die Fotze! Verdammt! Die Schlampe hat sich irgendeine Scheiße aus unserem Labor gespritzt! Plötzlich wurde es still - totenstill. Dann ertönten vom weiten abermals diese schweren Schritte. Eine neunte Person betrat den Raum. Es war jener Mann, der mich schon vorhin in der Gefängniszelle gemustert hatte. Auf seinem Gesicht war nicht mehr dieser ernste Gesichtsausdruck, sondern ein breites und beinahe diabolisches Grinsen. Dann geschah etwas, was mir während eines Trips noch nie passiert war - ich bekam Angst. Ich verspürte noch immer diese unbändige Euphorie, doch sie war nun gepaart mit Angst... zu recht. Erteilen wir ihr eine Lektion. Los Jungs; zeigt diesem Miststück, was mit hübschen Mädels passiert, wenn sie sich dieses Teufelszeug in ihre Blutbahn injizieren. Einer der Soldaten war zunächst leicht verwirrt und warf dem Mann, der zweifellos der Anführer dieser Truppe war, einen unverständlichen Blick zu. Dieser antwortete zunächst nicht; offenbar war er verwirrt oder sogar peinlich berührt, dass sein Kamerad die offensichtliche Anspielung nicht verstanden hatte. Ihr sollt dieser beschissenen Junkiebraut ihre verfluchte Fotze blutig ficken! Ich erhob mich langsam, versuchte zu fliehen, doch der einzige Ausgang aus dem Labor war nun bereits verstellt. Ehe ich mich versah, wurde ich gepackt und zurück auf eine der Tragen gezerrt. Nein! Hört auf! Lasst mich los! Mein Blick fiel auf das Fenster, das etwa auf Brusthöhe lag und mir einen Blick ins Freie gewährte. Jenes Freie, in dem ich nun gerne wieder wäre. Während ich sehnsüchtig nach draußen blickte, spürte ich, wie mir die Kleider vom Leib gerissen wurden. Mein rot karriertes Hemd entfernten sie mit Leichtigkeit von meinem vor Angst verkrampften Körper. Auch meinen BH entfernte einer der Männer, allerdings öffnete er ihn nicht, sondern holte ein Klappmesser hervor und schnitt ihn einfach durch, wobei er mir eine tiefe Wunde am Rücken zufügte. Ich schrie auf, versuchte den Männern ins Gesicht zu schlagen, doch meine Kräfte hatten mich bald schon vollends verlassen und ich konnte nur noch sehen, was um mich herum geschah - eingreifen oder es gar verhindern konnte ich nicht. Schmerzen konnte ich jedoch immer noch verspüren und das wurde mir klar, als mir der erste von ihnen seinen harten Schwanz in den Leib stieß. Ich wollte schreien, nichts wollte ich lieber, doch ich war vor lauter Kraftlosigkeit wie gelähmt. Ich konnte nicht einmal meinen Kopf oben halten, um zu sehen, welcher der neun Männer gerade so gewaltsam in mich eindrang. Alles was ich wusste war, dass jeder einzelne Stoß einen furchtbaren Schmerz hervorrief und nach einiger Zeit spürte ich plötzlich wie warmes Blut aus meiner Scheide über meine blau geprügelten Schenkel lief und auf den Boden tropfte. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, aber das war der Moment, an dem sie aufhörten, mich zu vergewaltigen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich ekelten, oder ob es einfach nur deshalb war, weil sie das Ziel erreicht hatten, welches ihr Anführer von ihnen gefordert hatte. Ich vermutete es war Letzteres, denn es gab nichts mehr vor dem sich neun Männer, die sich an einer wehrlosen Frau vergingen, noch hätten ekeln können. Leise vernahm ich das immer lauter werdende Lachen der Männer, einige schienen mich noch mit schweren Gegenständen zu schlagen. Es geilte sie auf, mich leiden zu sehen. Mein Blick fiel abermals auf das Glas der Fensterscheibe, hinter dem die äußere Welt in absolute Finsternis versunken war. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und jeden Moment erwartete ich ein helles Licht in dieser tiefschwarzen Düsternis, das mich erlösen und aus dieser scheußlichen Welt retten würde. Doch es kam nicht; ich sah etwas anderes. Ein kleines Licht - nein... zwei kleine Lichter. Sie waren direkt vor dem Fenster. Zunächst hielt ich es für die Reflexion der Laborlampen auf dem Glas, bis ich voller Entsetzen feststellte, dass sich da draußen in der Dunkelheit die aufblitzenden Augen eines Zombies spiegelten...! ~~ The Dark Antichrist ~~ Nächster Teil - Flammen der Vernichtung Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Community-Pasta